


In the Midst of the Snow

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: The only good thing about a blizzard is that it means not even the criminals want to risk mother nature and go out tonight. The bad thing is that there is no power and heat, but Laurel and Oliver take advantage of it by lighting a fire and just enjoying each other.





	

The radio cackled warning about the blizzard in between Christmas songs. They had started the warning hours ago, even before anything that could remotely be called snow started to fall to the ground and Laurel had laughed it off as a few feet. An excuse to shut down court for a day but not anything to worry over. At least she had prepared, just in case it was as bad as they predicted. 

A few hours after the snow had started and she could see how wrong she already was. Thea had already called saying she was staying with Quentin because she couldn’t make it back to the apartment. Which Laurel was relieved about because she didn’t want him to be alone during the storm. She may be the child but it had never stopped her from worrying before. 

The snow kept falling with no look of slowing down. Power had already gone out and she was standing in front of the window, waiting for Oliver to get the fire going. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she couldn’t help but enjoy the peace and quiet that was coming with the snow.

**************************************************************************

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against Oliver’s broad chest. She felt his chin rest on her head and sighed at how right this felt. She understood what he said when he mentioned that she was his home. This apartment had been a part of her life for so long but he was the place that made her feel like there was a future. “Fire is ready. Let’s make some hot chocolate.”

Laurel glanced up at him in surprise. “You know how to make hot chocolate over a fire.” He shrugged and held her tighter against him. She could feel the way he tensed against her and knew that she had hit a nerve with that question.

“I was trapped on the island for years. I had to learn to cook over a fire or starve.” Laurel turned around in his arms and standing on her toes, delivered a comforting kiss to his lips. Her hand stayed on his cheek and she glanced into his eyes trying to say everything she couldn’t in words. Sometimes it was easy for her to forget what he had gone through. “Come on, let’s go make something to keep us warm.”

Oliver let go of her and made his way into the kitchen to gather everything he would need. Ever since he had moved in with them, the kitchen was better stocked than it had been when it was just Thea and her. Laurel helped him grab what they would need and brought it over to the fireplace. She gathered a few blankets and and pillow and made them a place to sit.

She cuddled under his arm as Oliver worked on the hot chocolate. The silence was comfortable and she wished that there were more times when it was just the two of them like this. As the hot chocolate was made and the smell made it’s way their over to them she let out a small moan. Laurel hadn’t even realized the sound had left her lips until she heard and felt Oliver’s chuckle. “It smells delicious.”

He placed a kissed on her lips as he stirred the drink. “I can tell. Just a few more minutes.” He kissed her forehead before moving to pour the mixture into two mugs.

**************************************************************************

Oliver leaned back against the pillows and pulled Laurel with him. He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into his chest. With the two of them watching the cackling fire it felt perfect. “I could get used to this.” A laugh was what greeted his remark and she took a sip from her cup before answering him.

“You would go stir crazy within days.” The Green Arrow and Black Canary were to much a part of who they were to give it up and live this solitary life. She turned her head to look up at him. “But Maybe for a couple of days we could relax with the peace and quiet.”

His hand rubbed up and down her arm, before he started to nibble on her ear. “Probably, but I could think of a few things to keep us occupied for those few days.”


End file.
